Sluggin' It Out!
by PPLyra
Summary: "I hate slugs!" "It's not like it's going to eat you, Miss Lina!"


_**Notes:**__ I saw an image of Xellos with a slug and I had an idea for a One-shot, nya~_

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Miss Lina exclaimed as she made her way towards a cliff, mumbling words that I couldn't and wouldn't hear. It has been days of walking with no food and drink. It has made us all cranky. Especially her.

"What now, Lina?!" Mister Zelgadis growled at her thousandth remark behind her. He wasn't bother from the hunger. He isn't much of a person who eats a lot anyway, but he did ate like Miss Lina once or twice before.

I ran up next to her. "Uhm, what's wrong?" I asked. Nothing was different from the cliff from what I see. I wonder if she meant that it's shallow or foggy... "I see nothing's wrong..."

I looked at her. Shocked looked in her face like she seen a ghost. "Amelia," she said, "look closely!" She pointed towards the cliff right below us. It was sure a big drop. "_Bomb Di Wind!_"

The wind from her palms made the fog swiftly cleared off the shallow area of the cliff as I looked closely. All I saw was a small branch of growing grapes and a small yellow and brown striped slug on the leaves, leaving a trail of slime on the leaf on the side, near a small crack. "Just a branch and a slug over there, why're you so worked up about it?"

"I hate slugs!"

Sigh. "It's not _like_ it's going to eat you, Miss Lina!"

"Eh... It's just it reminded me of something when I was eight years old in Zephilia. I saw a slug on these grapes I was picking and I ended up burning the garden into flames..." she said. "My big sister wasn't pleased..."

"She must've been pretty upset, Lina," I heard Mister Gourry said. "Explains why you go nuts when someone mentions her."

"_Jellyfish-brain!_" Miss Lina shouted at him and slapped him with a pink slipper that she pulled out of nowhere.

He rubbed the pain Miss Lina gave him and looked around. "Besides, I'm hungry and thirsty for day... When are we going to eat soon?"

"Probably soon," Mister Zelgadis said. "I see a town right up ahead." I turned to face him and he was way ahead of us. "Amelia," I heard Mister Zelgadis say. I looked around and saw Mister Gourry and Miss Lina were both standing next to him. I must've spaced out, "we're leaving now. Are you coming?"

"Oh, yes. I'm coming!"

When we arrived at the town, we walked passed a little boy. He was smaller than I am. He wore an outfit quite similar to Mister Zelgadis except it was blue. He walked passed us, suddenly hitting Miss Lina by accident... but to me it looked like on purpose. They both fell on the ground on their butts and the little boy didn't say a word that he was sorry, instead he went and grabbed Miss Lina's small bag that fell out from her pocket.

In a very swift motion, he got up and ran for it. Little did he knew, Miss Lina's wallet got a thread on it strapped to her belt and he tripped up when the thread reached its end, he struggled his way out, but it won't work. "Try all you want, kid, you ain't goin' nowhere wit' my money!" Miss Lina said in a very pissed off way.

"Yo, lady!" he said in a very unsatisfied tone in his voice. "Finders keepers!" He still tried to pull off the wallet.

"Literally, I didn't lose it," she said, getting back up on her feet. "Secondly, you messed with the wrong girl at the wrong time."

"Never mess with Lina when she's cranky and hungry..." Mister Zelgadis said, looking at the boy.

"Better start running if I were you, kid," Mister Gourry said.

"...what?" the kid asked.

"_Fireball!_" Miss Lina casted. Red and orange flames came out from her hands and went straight for the boy.

I swiftly used a _Ray Wing_ spell to grab the wallet from his hand before he got incinerated. "Waaaghh!" he shouted.

"You picked the wrong girl to steal from!" Miss Lina said, growling a little... or was that her stomach? Either way, she was feeling better from beating up the little kid.

I landed next to her to give her wallet back. "Here's your wallet, Miss Lina," I said.

"Oh, thanks, Amelia," she said, grabbing her wallet back and then patting my head. "Now, let's go and eat something."

During dinner, we just ate a lot of food. And of course, Miss Lina used my Seyruun family badge to pay for every single crumb rather than her own money. That wasn't fair... and I thought saving her money will change all this.

When we had to sleep for the night, she snucked into my bedroom. Good one, Miss Lina. I bought four bedrooms, you could've told me you wanted to share a bedroom with me so I didn't have to waste money... Daddy would be furious nowhing i'm using the badge for everytime we need money... "Amelia," she said, crawling to my bed, making the bed bounce a little.

"Hmm...?"

"I felt something slimy crawl on my skin in the other bedroom... Mind if we share a bed tonight?" There was such frightened sound in her voice like she was really horrified of what a slug could do to her, except make her skin all slimy.

I moved to the side so she could have the other side that I wasn't laying on. "That's probably your own wet hair, Miss Lina," I said, reminding her that we recently went to the hot springs. Besides, what would a slug be doing here inside a bedroom Inn anyway?

I then felt her giving me a tight hug that I couldn't move or even breathe from her grasp. "No matter what, I always seem to feel better whenever you cheer me up, Amelia," she whispered. Her cool breath whistled near my cheeks. "And to think I tried to ditch you when we first met..."

"Eh?!" I said, quote shocked at what she just said. I remembered when she tried to teach me the _Dragon Slave_ spell that I would use it to banish evil, but I've changed! Then I looked at her, "That's what friends are for... I guess..." I whispered as she loosen her touch. "Besides, it's the slugs you have to worry about more and there isn't any here."


End file.
